Deadly Energey
by Fanatic97
Summary: A New Substance is found just outside Tremerton, and now Jenny finds out that a lot of people are wanting to get their hands on it, especially those with a sinister purpose, a battle like never before is going to erupt, and in the end, One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE!

Merry Christmas from us (me) Fanatic97 Studios!

As you all know Christmas is a time of GIVING, so here is the first in a line of presents that I am handing out this month, these Presents will include a few One Shots and updates to my other fanfics WOOT!

One Shots will be posted from the 19th to the 25th!

So sit back, relax, and enjoy as I attempt a CROSSOVER!...no joke

I Do not own either of these shows. Franchises! WHATEVER'S!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

It was a bright Spring day, the sun was out the flowers were in bloom, the birds, were chirping the Bees were buzzing, everything was coming back to life from the cold, harsh winter months and had covered the earth in large piles of snow, ice and cold, now the season of renewal had begun in full swing.

Not that Nora Wakeman hadn't seen this before. In fact she had seen it many times before hand and it was just another thing for her.

The White haired, coke bottle glasses scientist, was upon a hill overlooking Temerton, the town where she lived in with her "Daughter" of sorts.

Normally this hill would be used for bird watching or a romantic picnic.

But Nora Wakeman had other priorities, she was seven feet underground, and was wearing overalls, a white Shirt and a miner's helmet as opposed to her black stockings, orange labcoat and yellow heels.

She hummed a little tune to herself, as she dug into the earth, with her trusty atomic powered Jackhammer 5000.

'Hmm, hm, hm hm, It starts today and now we fight outstand,y.." She sang, despite the loud noise. 'And for now the power's of darkness, have been driven from the land, the battle's over but the war has jus-"

She suddenly felt herself shaking more so as her jackhammer, she screamed as she grabbed onto her hammer. "CIRKCEY!" She shouted, as the floor caved in, with a cry, Nora Wakeman fell into an underground cavern. She screamed, as she hit the floor, with a grunt, her jackhammer, breaking apart next to her. Dust rose up and covered everything

She got up, and while she shook the dirt and dust off herself, she sharply, cracked her back with a snap. "Oh that fall may have hurt, but I desperately needed that!" She said, rubbing her sore back. Pulling out a handheld device she looked it over. 'If my calculations are correct, and they usually are, the Mysterious source of energy that I picked up should be right, in front of...me.."

Nora Wakeman, looked up at a large set of glowing purple crystal, each one bigger than her own body, shining a bright purple glow.

"How did I Not see these when I fell in?" She wondered out loud, and placed her hand on a crystal. 'This is..INCREDIBLE!" She shouted. " A new energy source, yet unfound by man!"

She ran over and hugged the Crystal,m 'My dear, you are going to win me another nobel prize!"

A Pair of jets could be heard, as blue exhaust lowered down, as a six foot tall figure with pigtails that were allowing her to fly, floated down. The person was white, and Blue colored with bits and pieces that broke up her appearance, that didn't look human, which was her case as she was in fact a Robot.

Jenny Wakeman, as she liked to be called or XJ9 as her build name was and what her mother preferred to call her. Usually, she and her mother, didn't get along very well, but Jenny was now with a panicked look.

"MOM, I heard yous cream, are you alright, are monsters attacking, have mole people dragged you underground?" She asked in rapid fire succession and she drew out most of her arsenal. 'Well whatever it is I'm ready to-

mrs. Wakeman groaned. 'Calm down XJ9, I just had a little fall."

Jenny Looked up from the hole that her mom had made, to where she was, and retraced her weapons whilst placing a hand on her right hip. "Small, huh?" She said.

Mrs. Wakeman groaned. "IF I wanted Sarcasm I would have remade XJ6." She perked up. "Anyway, I was already going to call you, to have you help me with my newest find!" She said, gesturing to the large amount of purple crystals

"Ohhhhh." Jenny said, her teenaged mind taking over. 'Pretty…"

""Yes aren't they just?" Mrs. Wakeman giggled as they both looked at the Crystals. "Now then XJ-" She paused,seeing her teenaged daughter, was still staring at the crystals and their purple lights. "XJ9?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Sooo...pretty." Was all she could say.

Nora Wakeman sighed, as she slapped her daughter's head, causing it to spin, multiple times around and around. "XJ9!" She demanded, as Jenny grabbed her head to stop it from spinning.

"Mom, why did you do that!?" She demanded.

"XJ9, I didn't bring you here to gawk at my discovery, I need your help in taking it back to my lab!" She said. 'Now hurry up, I may have violated a few zoning laws and if you heard my screaming then we could be in hot trouble if we are caught!" .

Jenny sighed as she walked over to the crystals, her hand retracted into her army, and a small drill came out, and the placed it up to the crystal, and began drilling into it. Small chunks came off it and onto her armor, much to her surprise, it was tough to cut, but she pressed on until at last It had been cut all the way through. Jenny, carefully picked up the Crystal that she had cut.

'Well here's one, do you want me to get the others?" She asked, pointing to them.

Nora Wakeman shook her head. "Not now dear, I only need one, and once that is used up, I can come back for more."

jenny wiped her brow. "Phew, what a Relief, that was hard to cut," She looked at her fingers. 'And i just got my fingers polished."

her mother sighed, and pinched her nose. "Teengaers, oy."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After refilling the hole and marking the spot, Jenny and her mother, were soon walking toward their home, the large Crystal under Jenny's arm.

'I cannot wait t get this down to my lab for testing." She giggled happily. "If it turns out to be a new power source, and it's compatible with your systems, I can make a synthetic version and then you wouldn't run up my electricity bill anymore!"

Jenny, rolled her eyes as she walked, feeling a little bit weak. She was confused as she really hadn't done much recently, she had gone to school, went to the mall, and then raced to save her mom, after hearing her scream. Her enemies had been quiet today so, why did she feel so worn out?

Mrs. Wakeman and Jenny, walked into their house, and down to the basement, where Mrs. Wakemans workshop was.

"Ohh I just can't wait to get started!" Nora said, skipping like a teeanger, which creeped Jenny Out.

They walked down to the lab, where Jenny, weakly put the Crystal on the table. her Mother, walked to the wall, and flipped a switch, activating all sorts of Machinery.

'Alrighty then!" She shouted happily. 'Let's get-"

She paused, looking over at her Daughter, who looked like she was about to pass out. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot. "XJ9, have you not been recharging like you say that you have?"

Jenny looked up at her. 'I am mom, something has just got me, really tired today!"

Mrs. Wakeman frowned, and walked over to her daughter, opening up the back of her head, rummaging around, she activated a screen, which showed Jenny's recharges each night, she looked at the newest one, which was last night and saw that indeed, jenny had charged the full amount.

"Hmmm, did you do anything that would drain a lot of your energy?""

Jenny shook her head in a slow no\ motion.

Mrs. Wakeman sighed. "Get some rest XJ9, I'm sure that a little power nap, will do you good."

Jenny gave out a weak Thank you, and crawled up the stairs, a long drawn out set of whirs could be heard as her motors moved tiredly up the stairs. She made it to the door, and managed to stand on her feet,and opened it, where she than face planted onto the floor.

'uhhhh." She said weakly.

Climbing up, onto a chair, Jenny sat up, and then let her head fall against the table. She sighed as she began to power down, ready to welcome some deep, deep sleep….

"HEY JENNY!"

"AGH!"

JEnny shot up as she stared at the human in front of her, who was all too familiar in the Wakeman family home. JEnny's eyes drooped. "Oh, Hi Brad." She said with a yawn.

Brad's smile faded as he gave her a look. "Hey Brad, and a yawn?, HEY BRAD AND A YAWN!?" He shouted at her. "Am I BORING AND DULL to you now, is that it?" "Because I've seen you so often all I get is a tired Hey Brad?"

Jenny galred at him, and Brad saw that she was really looking worn out. 'Oh..hehe, sorry overreacting eh?"

"Yeah." Jenny said bitterly, with a growl. "A Little."

Brad gave out a light chuckle and looked down. "So what happened today huh,?, Zombie Invasion? Plant Attack? The Blender gained a mind of it's own? Vexus sought Revenge?, A Zombie Vexus Half Plant, Half Blender Invasion!?" He asked excitingly, hoping to hear about jenny's latest adventure.

"I dug out a Crystal for my Mom that was purple and glowing."

Brads face fell. 'Well….at least the crystal sounds nice." he said weakly.

Jenny chuckled. "Anyway, after digging it out, I began to feel weak, so mom told me to recharge, but I can't make it up to room…" She looked at brad, who stared back, and then jenny let her lips grow small, and she let her eyes bug out. "Cawwy Mwe." She said in a cute voice, and then batted her eyelids.

Brad gawked. "Must….resist...cuteness!" He said, trying to look away, but everytime he looked back, he saw that Jenny's eyes were getting wider and wider, until they covered her entire body. "PLLLLLLEEEEASEE!" She said in an almost high pitched squeal. Brad tried to remain firm..but lost and sighed. "Alright Jen."

"Yay." Jenny said weakly, and then collapsed to the side, snoring.

Brad paused, watching her and turned to make a break for it, when he felt jenny grab his foot. ' . . . the foot comes off….ZZZZZZ"

Brad sighed in defeat, with jenny, there was just no way to win, at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night, all was quiet in Tremorton, the night was calm and peaceful for once, everyone was asleep even Mrs. Wakeman who had fallen asleep on top of her latest discovery, dreaming of finding out what it was and using it for the greater good of mankind.

Up in the sky, someone else had such dreams, except he was awake.

From the clouds, emerged a mighty warship, hovering over the earth, it was the size of the town almost, it looked demented and by just looking at it, you just KNEW that something evil had to be going on in there.

And in fact, something was. The Ship, lowered itself down, towards the area, where Mrs. Wakeman and jenny, discovered the Crystal, upon which a laser, came from the bottom and with a blast, shot a hole into the ground, creating a large hole, right down to the cavern.

From the Underbelly of the ship, a group of robotic figures, dropped down into the hole, all similar in shape, size and well everything. Blank Metal faces with red visor pierced the night.

They walked over to the rest of the glowing purple crystals and began ripping them from the ground, They did their work of removing them, and then walked back over towards the waiting Warship, where a green portal opened, they walked through it silently, and came out inside a large storage room, filled with cubes most glowing blue. In the middle, a large tower like machine, the fuel core for the ship.

They walked over, and gently set down their payloads, and snapped off salutes, as a tall figure strode over to them. It was tall, and silver, with some hints of purple multiple scars were across it's face and helmet, on it's arm, a large purple cannon, red optics pierced through the darkness with a growl, escaping from the figures lips.

'So, the scans were accurate, Dark Energon can be harvested on this world." The figure clenched his fist, around one of the shards, and broke it off, it began glowing purple in his hand. He laughed maniacally.

Placing the shard down, he looked at the drones. 'I want this Energon processed and placed in it's own separate section of the Storage Depot!" he snapped.

The Drones nodded, and with a cry of, 'ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" and set to work.

Megatron sneered as he watched this, looking to his left, a dark/dull blue mechanoid, thats slim, and had bulky arms, and it had a screen for a face.

"Soundwave, is that all the Dark Energon in this sector?" MEgatron asked.

A ping was heard, and Soundwave displayed on his visor, an image of Tremerton, and it pinged on their location, and then another, separate from them.

MEgatron's optics widened. "Are you saying, that there is more Dark Energon here?"

Soundwave just gave a nod, as was his silent nature, and then showed an image of the Wakeman house, and then pulled up a picture of Nora Wakeman.

MEgatron looked it over and growled. "A human scientist." He said with a chuckle, and then his face goward. "It seems that a human has come across my precious Dark Energon first, and claimed a sample...….."

He looked at Soundwave. "Retrieve it for me Soundwave, and make it quick, I do not like to wait!"

The blue mech nodded, and activated a Ground bridge from himself and walked through Megatron watched it close and then turned when he heard a voice, "Lord MEgatron, are you sure that it is wise, to be hunting Dark Energon that has been captured by Humans?"

Megatron, turned to face the newcomer . "As always Starscream, you fail to see the point!"

The silver and lanky mech, strode over towards Megatron. "I don't see, what point there is, if the Humans try to utilize Dark Energon, it will end in Chaos, making exterminating them, all the more easier, Dark Energon master, is hard to control….er, so I've seen."

Megatron galred down towards him, having known of Starscreams attempt to utilize the power of Dark Energon, he hadn't let it be made known to Starscream that he knew of his attempt to raise an undead army, but he was keeping a very close optic on him.

"What you may not Understand Starscream, is that while humans cannot harness Dark Energon, they could find a way to counteract and Destroy it, giving them and the AUtobots a tactical advantage…..which as you know we do not need at this moment."

Starscream thought this over and looked at MEgatron, with a glint in his otics, knowing that the Dark Energon shard, used to revive him, was still inside his chest, if the humans and/or the Autobots, found a way to destroy Dark Energon...

'Yes Lord MEgatron, that would be a shame for our cause." He finished with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

MEanwhile, at the Wakeman residence, Jenny was laying in her bed wide awake, she had been charging for a while now, and was at full power, and it was only 3:00 AM. She sighed as she turned over and over again.

She looked up at the ceiling, sighing, wishing that she had something to do, everything was quiet, including the night, it seemed that all was sleeping, all except her.

"Well great, maybe I should have let my energy drain, at least it wouldn't be as dull as this.."

Right then, she saw something from her window, a bright green light, Jenny raced over to her window and looked out. A LArge, swirling green portal had emerged from out of nowhere, and someone was coming from within.

The second that Soundwave set foot on the grass of the wakeman home, he knew that something was amiss, whilst everything was quiet, he knew all too well, that silence can be a person's greatest hiding spot.

He walked forward, towards the house, and allowed ac set of robotic tentacles to emerge from his back. Bending down, he was about to open the door when,

"Hey pal, don't you know it's not nice to be a peeping Tom?" Jenny asked, coming up behind him, her pigtails trailing exhaust.

Soundwave, whirled around to face her, his visor screen showed little to no emotion as always, but scanned her over didn't make a sound, and he raised his tentacles threateningly. Jenny let out a snicker.

"I;'ve face down guys just as big and even bigger than you, so if you wanna fight, then let's dance."

Soundwave stared her down, not moving a servo, Jenny arched an eyebrow. "umm….this is usually the party where one of us attac-"

She was cut off, as Soundwave lashed out, striking her with his arm, and upper cutting/ slashing her, she flew back and used her jets in her feet to stabilize herself, but before she could recover, she felt Soundwave's tentacles grab her, they clenched her tightly, and then began to pull to the sides, threatening to rip her apart.

"Well now, you seem pretty straight forward." She said with a smirk, "Well good news for you is that, I'm a straight forward kind of girl." Her arms turned into lasers and she blasted through Soundwave's tentacles, and landed on the ground as Soundwave stumbled in pain, and she fired another laser, this time striking his chest plate, he recoiled in pain, and drew out another tentacle and lashed it out towards her, but Jenny, ducked to the side, and returned fire, this time, Soundwave dodged and jumped forward, catching Jenny off guard, as he rammed into her, sending her flying through the air.

Jenny crashed into a tree nearby, and spit out some wood, and then she felt Soundwave grab her by the legs and fling her out, tearing apart the tree in the process, but jenny quickly converted her left leg into a cannon and blasted him in the face.

As she did, an electronic screech filled the night air, as Soundwave shrunk back his tentacles, and covered his face. Jenny gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She saw Soundwave turn back toward her, his visor shattered on one side, Energon poured from it, Soundwave let out a static Hiss, and attacked once again, striking Jenny multiple times in a flurry of arms and tentacles.

Jenny was thrown into the ground by the assault, She struggled to get up, as Soundwave stomped onto her back, Jenny looked up at him. "Look I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you were trespassing...or do you not know what that means?"

Soundwave stared at her, Energon still pouring from his facial wound. JEnny sighed. "Alright then. Her arm turned into a drill and she bored it into his left leg. A Howl of static was heard, as Jenny punched him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

She landed on his chest and laughed. S"core one for the robot girl!" She exclaimed, and then Soundwave reached out and grabbed her, as he stood up and his chest, detached from his body and transformed into laserbeak, who hovered in front of jenny, and fired his guns at her. Jenny yelped as Soundwave let go at the same time Laserbeak blasted her.

She flew back and stabilized herself, as Laserbeak flew right into her, scratching up her arm. "HEY!" Jenny shouted Irritably, as laserbeak flew around and returned fire rapidly, striking Jenny in numerous places, until a shot forced her to fail back to earth.

As Soundwave approached the Wakeman home, LAserbeak swooped in for the kill on jkenny, but as he did, Jenny suddenly grabbed the mincion and held him high. "not so fast little guy." LAserbeak suddenly removed himself from her hands and fired on her once more, but this time Jenny was well prepared and returned fire with a huge cannon from her left arm, LAserbeak flew around several shots, but one lucky shot, nailed him, he fell to earth as Jenny caught him. 'Now let's see just what happens when I pull you in both directions-

Soundwave stopped and grabbed his chest and whirled around to face jenny. HE stumbled forward, rapidly. Jenny gasped and held the minicon out in front of her. 'Not so fast big guy, one wrong move and this little guy gets it!

Soundwave stopped, glaring at her once again, he looked at Laserbeak, and then got down on one knee and reached out his hand. Jenny paused as she stared at the outstretched arm, calmly she placed Laserbeak inside and Soundwave held him close,. He looked over at Jenny who blinked.

'umm…" She said, raising an arm, before Soundwave smashed her into the ground. He got up and checked himself over. At this rate he would use up most of his energy, and lights were beginning to appear all along the street, Soundwave gave a final look at jenny, and opened a Ground BRidge portal and leapt in.

Jenny got up with a gorain, "Well at least I'm no longer bored." Then she looked around with shock to see that she and Soundwave had ripped apart most of the yard and some of the street, what was worse, Soundwave was gone leaving no evidence that he had been there at all.

"Cripes." Was all that Jenny could say as she saw people leaving their houses. "This is just great."

From her own house she heard a cry of, "XJ9, WHAT ARE YOU DOING...MY BEGIONIA NOOOO!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo00o0000oo0

Inside the Nemesis, Soundwave lay on a medical berth, his body connected to various wires and machinery as a dark Red Decepticon looked him over.

"My, my Soundwave, I've NEVER seen you this damaged in my entire life cycle, and to think it was all caused by this little robot." Knock Out said, looking over at a computer that Soundwave was hooked into, showing a still shot of his fight with jenny.

In front of it, were Megatron and Starscream, another Decepticon, Breakdown was behind them. "I can't believe a pint sized tin can did that to Soundwave." Breakdown said in disbelief.

'yes well, we can't all be winners." Starscream said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 'I told you master this was a waste of energy."

"your suggestion is noted, and ignored!" MEgatron said, snapping at him, he took another look at Jenny. "it appears that the Autobots are not the only meddlesome Mechanics in my way of conquest!"

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o0

And so, it begins!

**Read, Review, No Flames and buckle yourselves in, this will be a wild ride!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Review, No Flames and buckle yourselves in, this will be a wild ride!**

I STILL OWN NOTHING!

So stemming off, from the events of the last CHapter, the Cns and Jenny's Mom found Dark Energon, and Soundwave was sent to retrieve the sample that Mrs. Wakeman took, but was beaten off by Jenny.

Unfortunately, putting Jenny in the line of fire from the Decepticons!

Viacom own MLAATR

Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro.

00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

The Desert was calm and quiet, the only sound was the whistling wind, which echoed throughout the area as always, the Rocky effaces echoed with the moaning wind, and all was silent

WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!

Granted, silence never does last long. Inside a mountain, known only to a select few as Autobot Outpost Omega One, an alarm rang out through the night. Doors opened as large mechanical figures ran from their rooms, running into the main hall.

Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus prime, weapons armed and ready, charged out. Ready for the battle to begin…..or lack thereof.

Their MEdic, a Red and White MEch called Ratchet stared at them, his servo's on his hips, he rolled his optics. 'Ratchet, where are the cons?" Arcee asked, looking around as the alarm blared in the background.

Ratchet blinked. 'Not in this base I'll tell you that right now."

The other Autobots, Optimus included, dropped their weapons and retracted them into their arms, optics narrowed, Bumblebee bleeped a set of angry beeps toward the medic.

Optimus, placed a large hand on the scout's shoulder. "No BUmblebee, there is no need for such language." He said, calmly. "Though Ratchet may have been rude in his awakening, us I'm sure he had a good reason."

"he'd better.' Arcee muttered, crossing her arms. Bulkhead slammed his fist togher. "If not, I'll show him what we did to Magnus when he used that beguile in our audio receptors!"

Ratchet sighed. "I always have a good reason for interrupting everything that you are doing,"

"Including sleep." Arcee mumbled, half dozing off.

Ratchet continued, ignoring her. 'Little over ten minutes ago, I detected a reading of Dark Energon in a town called Tremerton."

The words Dark Energon, made everyone wide awake, the Autobots had encountered and fought against the fabled Blood of Unicron before, dangerous to Cybertronians and Humans alike, the idea of it appearing in a human living area, was terrifying.

Ratchet had worse news. 'And shortly after that I picked up a separate reading, from inside a human dwelling, after that the larger reading vanished, but the one inside the dwelling remained...and then I picked up, a Decepticon energy signature, outside the dwelling, it stayed for a good seven cycles, and then disappeared.

Optimus clenched his fist. "The Decepticons must already be there, if the other energy signature has vanished, then the Decepticons warship must be close by."

Arcee gulped, and looked down. "But Dark Energon, in the possession of a human?" She remembered what had, happened to her partner Cliffjumper, and what happened to Ratchet's machine. "If that stuff leaks out into the town.."

Optimus nodded. 'Than Megatron will have his army."

"Well then." Bulkhead. "What are we waiting for, let's head out and destroy that Dark Energon."

'YEP UP UP!" Ratchet swiad, walking in front of Bulkhead, whilst waving his servo's. 'Bulkhead, do you not realise where it's located, inside a human dwelling area, any attempt to just barge in and take it would be disastrous!"

"Sothen what do we do then?" Arcee Asked."If we don't act,the cons will!"

Optimus Paused,and then looked them all over. "We keep our cover, operating as Robots in disguise…" He looked over at his medic, and then glanced at the other Autobots. "We must act quickly, in order to ensure the safety of this planet!"

Optimus walked over towards Ratchet. "Notify Agent Fowler of this development, and then ready the Groundbridge!"

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Several Hours Later, outside the Wakeman home, a dark Red Sports car with Yellow rims, was followed by a large blue armored van. They pulled up to the street, and sat there. Watching the house, damage to the lawn, and several parts of the Sidewalk were evident.

'So, this is where Soundwave got his aft handed to him." Breakdown said with a chuckle. "HArd to beleive that could actually happen."

The Sports car let out a growl. 'Quiet Breakdown, while it does tingle to know that I am seeing a spot that shall go down in Decepticon History, as the day the great Soundwave was shamed by a human built Automation, we have our orders to remain HIDDEN and monitor her activities!"

Breakdown scoffed and rolled back. "I don't see how me talking is going to attract attention?"

Knock Out sighed. 'Talking cars Breakdown are not COMMON amongst humans believe it or not!, so by you talking you risk exposing us!"

"Um Knock out!"

'WHAT!?"

Knock Out, looked to see Brad, leaving his house and walking right toward them, Both Knockout and Breakdown, remained still and silent, as he walked past, not paying them any notice as he walked up to the Wakemans door.

'Who's that?" Breakdown whispered.

'SHH!" Knockout said. "Just wait and see!"

Brad, walked up and Knocked on the door, as Jenny opened it, a sour look on her face. 'Hey jen, ready for-" Brad began, but was cut off by jenny, who grabbed him and began to drag him away. 'Woah, what's the rush?" He asked.

'Mom, she's hopping mad at me for what happened last night!" Jenny said, referring to her fight with Soundwave. Brad tapped his chin. 'Oh right, where you went crazy and tore up the lawn, sidewalk and a few trees. "

Jenny whirled around and yelled into his face, 'I DIDN'T GO CRAZY!"

Brad was blown back by the shout's force and he stood up straight, and smoothed out his hair. "Look Jen, I normally would support you, but a Giant Robot that came from a portal?, and people say I play too many video games!"

"IT WAS REAL!" Jenny shouted. "I even ripped parts of it off, where do you think that blue liquid came from?"

"I thought that was a blend of Anti freeze, so is your Mom upset about the lawn being trashed?"

Jenny's face grew sour. 'That, and her little crystal hasn't yielded many results, all it does is glow purple and look pretty, and I'm not allowed near it, since she thinks it may be what made me 'Crazy" she said with Air quotes.

'She spent an hour, going over my memory banks to see if I had put my dream chip back in and dreamt up a fight with a giant robot, but what's really weird is that she can't find a thing from last night."

Brad, stroked his chin. 'Maybe you were, sleepwalking?"

"I'm not a human brad, i DON'T sleepwalk, besides if anything my mother said that the only way for that to happen is if some released them, or there was a high power jammer in the area."

They began walking to school, as they were walking, the didn't notice the blue armored truck and the car following them.

"Doesn't soundwave have a jammer that blocks out transmissions and other human made objects/" Breakdown inquired over his comlink.

'yes, he does apparently, this robot is jammer proof for the most part….truly the work of a master builder, and the way her polish catches off the morning sun, and that figure..oh….."

Breakdown groaned, and then laughed. 'hey, I thought Lord MEgatron, said stay on Mission/"

Knockout paused, and then with a dry chuckle said, 'Doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself now can i?"

"Not when it's something like that!"

"Ugh"' Knock Out said to himself with a growl.

Jenny and Brad, didn't take notice, as they continued on with their conversation, unaware of the Two Cybertronians trailing behind them.

As they reached the school, Breakdown, revved his engine, and drove away, knowing that his alt mode wouldn't fit there at all, as Knock Out, headed into the Parking lot of the school.

As he did however, a sudden large white limo pulled out in front of him, and blew right past him, almost striking his side. "HEY!" He shouted indignantly, as he swerved to avoid it, and parked next to it.

HE then watched as two Female humans exited the Limo, both of them dressed very flamboyantly, "Alright everyone, we are here, the day may officially begin!" The taller of the two said, as hundreds of High School students clustered around them eager to get the attention of the Crust Cousins and their Infinite popularity.

Brit, turned to Tiff and smiled. "Ah I love the fresh smell of Popularity in the early morning hours, it feels so…...popular!"

Tiff smiled as well. "Dang you know it girl, we have them eating out of the palm of our hands, as usual!"

THey both giggled as they headed toward the school, and saw Jenny, her frowning increased as they came near. "Oh My Jenny, you look TERRIBLE!" Brit said with a gasp. "Why you poor thing, you must have been up extra early, tell me how does your lawn look?"

The Crusts; had heard about Jenny's little escapade through the grapevine of some other Teenagers living on her street, and by now the whole school knew about it.

"I think that the superHero life is getting too much to you jen,!" Tiff began. 'Yes, quite right, you need to chill sometime, I'm sure you can get cool with a freezer, and who knows it could take you to prom!" Brit finished.

Both Crust cousin's laughed and yukked it up, until they realized that Jenny hadn't reacted, just had the same look on her face. Both of them stared at her, as she just kept looking ahead, tiredly.

"So Jenny, we also heard that your mother had a fall or something, it was easy to tell, after all she does have a LOUD scream," Tiff began,

"yes quite, is she okay, we wouldn't want her to get hurt, because then who would rebuild you, if you couldn't be rebuilt, then we wouldn't have anyone to mock!" Brit finished.

Both Crust's got evil smirks on their faces, knowing that if Jenny was ignoring her, they could do whatever they wanted.

"hey Jen, any truth to the rumor that you've been banned from the mall due to constant damages?"

"Oh my look, rust spots, how horrid!"

'And look at those saggy eyes, man never knew that robots could get those!"

Jenny didn't make a move, and this was starting creep them out.

At that point, Brad stepped in. "Alright crusts, You've had your fun, now get moving!"

Brit, placed her hands on her hips. "And why should we, after all she's not doing anything to retaliate, and who are you to stop us?"

Before BRad, could reply, jenny smashed her fist through the school, wall and pulled it out, quickly, clearly the anger had really built up, and she was not happy!

THe other students backed up scared, they knew that Jenny had a lot of strength and that if she were take a lot of anger out on the crusts then it wouldn't be pretty. The Crust Cousins were shocked, but they quickly regained their composure,and raced inside, the rest of the students following them quickly.

Jenny and BRad were soon alone, as far as they knew as Knock Out was still watching as BRad laughed nervously. 'So jen umm...should we...get to class?"

Jenny, turned and gave him a glare that Knock Out guessed would have sent THe Fallen himself running. Brad, gulped and held a Trash Can in front of her. In less than a second, in a flash of white and blazing blue lights, the Trash Can, was nothing but a pile of flaming, black metal.

'Geez jenny.." Brad said in shock. "I uh...think you just set a new record!"

Jenny sniffed and stormed inside, angry as ever at her mom, the Crusts and everything!

Brad watched her go, and then walked in, deciding to walk BEHIND her but to REALLY keep on her good side!

After a few more minutes the students trickled into the school, and the Parking lot was empty of everything except for the cars and the White Limo.

Knockout, pulled over to it, and drove up to the front was an automatian, primitive, but it was still getting the Crusts where they needed to go. Knockout snarled. 'Of COurse, no HUMAN would want to put up with them...or robot either….."

A smirk was on his face, as he Quickly Transformed into his robot mode. A saw, quickly extended from his right arm. "Hmmm how about I show those girls a little bit of Decepticon….hostility, after all, you scratch my paint…"

His buzzsaw, whirred and he sped it across the top of the stretch limo, creating a large gash across the top as he began his work.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, across town, Mrs. Wakeman was outside, grumbling as she tried to replant the lawn, after Jenny had ripped it up last night.

'Teenagers, I should have made her an adult!" She shouted to no one in particular. 'I cannot believe though that she would make up stories like a child,seeing giant robots that just vanish absurd!"

As she continued her work, she never noticed the large Red and Blue Simi Truck that roared past, nor did she take notice of the Blue Motorcycle the green SUV or the Yellow Urbnia 500.

She DID however, notice the screeching of brakes. She looked up to thee that the strange convoy had stopped as a blue armored van, sat in front of the simi, it seemed as if they had just had a close encounter.

In reality, it was that, but it wasn't close.

Breakdown had been heading back towards the Wakeman residence to do some more recon on her, and had JUST missed smashing directly into Optimus Prime's bumper. Breakdown gaped as he scanned and saw that he was outnumbered four to one, normally not a problem, but with Optimus Prime it always was for the cons.

"Breakdown/" Bulkhead said. "What are you-"

He was cut off, when Breakdown pulled out and roared away. "HEY!" Bulkhead shouted and drove off after him. ';BULKHEAD NO!" Optimus shouted over the radio.

"Sorry Prime,. but if Breakdown's here then so are the other cons, and if he gets to them He'll tattle!"

Before any of them could reply, Bulkhead turned off huis com, and raced after Breakdown. They tore into Downtown Tremerton, blasting through lights and over street corners. Breakdown looked back at BUlkhead, and his laser cannon, extended from his roof. "Time for a pit stop bulky." He said and fired off a few shots,

Bulkhead yelped and swerved to avoid them, a few barely missing him , but one struck him and another next to him, he roared forward and smashed his bumper into Breakdown's and Breakdown fired off another shot at Bulkhead, but missed as Bulkhead surged against him, and began to turn, causing his back wheel;s to shift, and sparks flew out.

Both of them went smashing into several parked cars, as they entered Tremerton Park, Breakdown began pushing back at Bulkhead, trying to throw him off, but Bulkhead was persistent, he knew though that he would have to engage him in robot mode, and he saw a large forest, just near the park.

"odd place for a forest but…" He said, and pulled back and then smashed into Breakdown, and roared towards the tree line.

Breakdown, scowled and turned, roaring after him, "What;'s the matter bulky?" He taunted as he chased him. "Getting tired of pushing me, maybe you should cut down on the lugnuts!"

'keep talking...' Bulkhead said and Breakdown pursued him, and then when they were deep enough in, Bulkhead transformed quickly and his right arm turned into a Wrecking ball, and he turned and smashed it, into Breakdown.

Breakdown, cried out in pain, and transformed as well, as Bulkhead raced up to punch him in the face. Breakdown stumbled due to shock, but recovered and turned his arms into twin hammer, and charged, smashing one into Bulkhead, and the other, into his wrecking ball.

Both stepped back and Bulkhead, flew and tackled Breakdown, They went rolling for a second, snapping a few trees as they did, Breakdown got up, right as a tree smashed into the back of his head, He turned and saw from his optic Bulkhead swinging another tree at him, like a battering ram, and he smashed it, this time into his face.

Wood splintered and broke apart, as with a very Bulkhead ran into Breakdown, knocking him back, and he began pummeling him. After a few blows, Breakdown blocked him with the hammer and upper cut him. Energon flew from Bulkhead;'s mouth as he fell backwards and converted both arms into guns, and began firing at his foe.

Breakdown charged, but Bulkhead dodged and kicked out Breakdown's legs shooting him in the back as he fell, and sending him crashing into the ground.

Breakdown got up, and swung a hammer into Bulkheads back, and turned and then proceeded to do it again to the other side. He followed this up, by blasting Bulkhead in the back, with a powerful shot, sending him crashing through the trees.

BUlkhead groaned, as he got up, only to be smashed to the ground by Breakdown. He stood over him, a grin on his face.

"Any last words bulky?"

Bulkhead looked up at him, and wiped the Energon from his mouth and spit. "Just one Breakdown…"

Bulkhead suddenly shot forward with his fist, plunging it THOUGH Breakdown's chest armor, not enough to kill him, but it damaged quite a bit. Breakdown stared at BUlkhead as he saw Energon pour out him, and Bulkhead pulled down, tearing out wires.

Bulkhead,stumbled to his feet and then uppercut Breakdown, and then blasted him in the face, bits of it, and his Optic patch went flying as he flew into some trees and slumped backwards, moaning slightly from the pain, and then going into Stasis Lock, in order to allow his body to repair internal wounds. His systems screamed for survival, and so he shut down.

Bulkhead stood over him and smiled as he heard someone pull up. "hey Guys…" He said, turning. "Sorry about disobeying your orders Prime…."

He never got to finish, before he got blasted, it tore into his body and sent him sprawling to the ground, where he lay, in Stasis Lock just like Breakdown.

Megatron, walked over and gave the body a hard kick. 'You don't have to worry about Prime's anger Autobot, for you should fear ME even more!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CLIFFHNAGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF!

Enjoy, review and fave, and flames.

**Jenny: Or else :D  
**


End file.
